Coupable
by Lyli SD
Summary: Yuu aime son Moyashi depuis bien longtemps. Mais un jour, il fait une connerie. Et là, son monde s'écroule. One-shot court, UA. Yullen à sens unique.


Salut !

Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une histoire nettement moins légère que les autres. En fait, c'est même sombre, surtout comparé à mes autres fics. Ce pauvre Yuu en prend plein la tête, je le fais souffrir... J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire trop ooc, mais Kanda est un perso difficile à "manipuler". J'espère que ça vous plaire quand même ^^

Disclaimer : D Gray man appartient toujours à Katsura Hoshino, aux dernières nouvelles. Gio' est le seul qui est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Encore Lui. C'est toujours pareil. Toutes les nuits, j'en rêve. Et tous les matins, la réalité reprend ses droits au réveil. Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça fait même plusieurs années, mais c'est quand même dur. Aussi dur que le voir sourire à cette pétasse de Lenalee. Un des ces jours, je vais la buter. Je prendrais mon temps, elle va beaucoup souffrir. Même si avant qu'Il n'en tombe amoureux, elle était comme ma petite sœur. C'était il y a trois ans, mais c'est comme si ça en faisait trente. Trois ans que Moyashi lui sourit, trois ans qu'elle se permet de le draguer sous mon nez, trois ans que...<p>

Quoi ? Vous avez toujours cru que Yuu Kanda, kendoka sans cœur, ne pouvait pas éprouver le moindre sentiment, encore moins être amoureux ? Bienvenue dans le monde réel. Je suis un être humain, comme tout le monde. Même le Baka Usagi s'en est rendu compte, et pourtant... Parlons-en, de ce crétin. Il est arrivé il y a deux ans et a tout compris en moins d'une semaine, alors que ce cher Moyashi n'a rien vu depuis la maternelle. Dire que dans ce bled de merde, on s'est retrouvé dans la même école de la maternelle au lycée, puisque tout a été rassemblé faute de moyens...

Allen est aveugle, d'accord. Mais il est aussi super craquant. Surtout quand il sourit. Il est généreux, tellement gentil avec les autres, plutôt drôle quand il engloutit assez de nourriture pour dix, un vrai pro au poker, pacifique convaincu et totalement altruiste. Tout mon contraire. Le premier qui me dit que les opposés s'attirent, je lui présente Mugen. Le premier qui se fout de ma gueule, pareil. Je sais me battre, même je suis pas foutu de dire trois mots à un décoloré vraiment kawai.

Allen. Si le petit savait que je connais son prénom, il aurait une crise cardiaque. Chaque fois que je lui parle, ou plutôt que je l'emmerde parce que c'est la seule façon d'attirer son attention, je l'appelle Moyashi. Ne me demandez pas comment, il a compris tout seul que ça veut dire Pousse de soja, ou minus, nabot, ce genre de trucs pour vous autres Occidentaux. Ils ne sont pourtant pas très nombreux à parler japonais dans le coin. Il y a nettement plus de monde quand il s'agit de baver sur Allen, Lavi et moi. Pitoyable. Je _hais_ les fanclubs. Et les hateclubs. Et toutes ces conneries, en fait.

Mon portable sonne. Non, je ne dois pas le balancer par la fenêtre. Ni par terre. Ni nulle part. Par contre, je peux décrocher.

- Allô ? je grommelle.

- Salut ! hurle une voix joyeuse que je connais un peu trop bien.

- 'Tain Baka Usagi, t'as vu l'heure ?

- Il est trois heures du matin, pourquoi ? Tu rêvais d'Allen ? fait le rouquin avec malice.

Je peux voir d'ici son grand sourire, et j'ai une putain d'envie de le faire disparaître de sa gueule à grands coups de sabre. Mais il n'habite pas la porte d'à côté, ça attendra lundi. Si je le vois au lycée, je lui fais sa fête.

- Fuck.

- Rho, ça c'est vilain Yuu-chan ! Alors, j'ai raison ?

- Ta gueule.

- Donc j'avais raison. Raconte donc ton rêve à tonton Lavi...

Je raccroche, rouge. Merde, il a encore réussi. Au moins une fois par semaine, l'autre abruti de lapin attardé m'appelle à une heure pas possible pour essayer de me faire craquer. Il veut tout entendre, tout savoir. Comme son tuteur, Bookman. Enfoiré. Je dis ça, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi. Sinon, ça ferait deux ans que je l'aurais coincé pour l'envoyer rejoindre ses ancêtres. Sa vitesse y est peut-être aussi pour quelque chose... C'est qu'il court vite, cet abruti.

La saloperie sonne encore. Un numéro inconnu.

- Mon petit Yuu, tout va bien ? Papa est inquiet, tu sais ?

Le professeur Tiedoll. Il m'a accueilli chez lui très jeune quand j'ai été placé, mais ça s'arrête là. Il est persuadé que je suis son fils. Vieux cinglé. J'ai éteint mon portable sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Lavi lui a donné mon numéro, je pense. C'est vraiment un enfoiré.

Je m'assois sur la chaise qui traîne à côté de mon futon. Plus sommeil. J'ai juste mal à la tête. Encore une gueule de bois. Je devrais arrêter l'alcool. OK, ça permet d'éviter de penser à Moyashi, mais après je me retrouve dans un état lamentable.

« Kanda, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? AAAAAH ! »

Un simple rêve. Un rêve où je tuais cette connasse de Lenalee, pendant l'absence de son grand frère poule. Je donnerais beaucoup pour l'avoir vraiment fait.

_Des coups. Encore des coups. La panique dans le regard de la chinoise. Un rire incontrôlable. Le bâillon qui l'empêche de hurler. Les cordes trop serrées._

_Corps tuméfié et couvert d'ecchymoses, larmes. Envie de meurtre. _Envie de la faire hurler de terreur._ Envie de voir couler le sang. Éclat du métal, chant de Mugen qui sort du fourreau. Rouge. _

_La fuite, comme dans un rêve. Une seule chose compte : Lenalee est morte. Allen est à lui. Pour toujours._

Je vais aller m'entraîner, ça me changera les idées. Ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide. Je ne pourrais jamais la tuer. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Violent, d'accord, mais pas à ce point.

La salle d'entraînement. Je dégaine Mugen directement, sans prendre le temps de m'échauffer. Mugen, mon sabre, dont je ne me sépare jamais. Certains sont persuadés que j'en suis amoureux. Mugen, couvert de sang pas complètement sec. Putain de bordel de merde. Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie.

Un jour. Deux. Trois. Une semaine.

Le temps s'écoule de plus en plus vite. Je suis complètement largué. Allen pleure son amie. Lavi est bouleversé. Komui s'est effondré et déprime. Tout le monde est choqué : Lenalee Lee est morte. Elle a été tuée et quelqu'un a mis le feu à sa maison pour effacer les preuves. On ne sait pas encore ce qui lui est arrivé. Le coupable sera bientôt démasqué, d'importants moyens policiers ont été mis en œuvre, dixit les journaux. La moitié des gendarmes disponibles dans le coin, soit une petite douzaine, et le chien, qui s'approche de la retraite. Quelle équipe de choc.

Je ne m'entendais plus avec elle depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est la version officielle que j'ai donné quand les gendarmes – c'est trop petit pour la police, ici – m'ont interrogé. Comme tous ses nombreux amis et toutes ses connaissances. Vu le nombre de personnes sur l'affaire, ils en ont pour un moment. Je suis tranquille pour au moins un mois, à ce rythme.

- Yuu Kanda, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Votre ADN a été retrouvé près de la scène du crime et un voisin vous a vu fuir. Vous comprenez ce que ça implique, je suppose.

Je me suis trompé. Trois semaines après mon interrogatoire, ils ont déjà trouvé ce que j'ai négligé. J'aurais du être plus prudent. Maintenant, je vais tout perdre.

- Hé, vous avez entendu ?

- Tss.

Je les suit sans résistance, les menottes au poignet. Pas la peine d'aggraver mon cas. Un meurtre, même complètement bourré, ça reste un meurtre. Allen est là, juste derrière la voiture.

- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Le...Lenalee ! Elle ne t'avait rien fait ! Pourquoi est-elle morte, Kanda ?

Le Moyashi s'effondre, comme Komui quand il a appris la nouvelle. Je l'ai perdu pour de bon, cette fois. Il ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de moi. J'ai vraiment fait une connerie.

Ici, tout est proche. On arrive à la gendarmerie en moins de dix minutes. Je suis conduit à une cellule rapidement. Neuf mètres carrés, un lit en béton. Totalement impersonnel. Aucune trace des précédents occupants. Dans un film, il y aurait sûrement des tas de graffitis partout et un vieux lit abîmé. Pas dans la réalité. Encore une preuve que les séries américaines inventent pas mal de choses.

Une heure. Deux heures. Trois heures. Je reste immobile, allongé sur le lit. Allen me déteste. Quatre heures. D'ici quelques heures, Lavi va débarquer, il ne manquerait pas cette occasion. Cinq heures.

Je rouvre les yeux. Il est tôt, je dirais sept heures. Impossible d'en être sûr, ils m'ont pris ma montre.

- T'en as mis du temps à te réveiller, Yuu-chan. murmure une voix.

Lavi. Je me doutais qu'il viendrait.

- Si je t'avais dit plus tôt qu'Allen était avec Lenalee depuis pas loin d'un an, tu l'aurais fait avant ? reprend le roux plus haut.

Allen... avec Lenalee. Non, c'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, la pétasse sera toujours en vie et Moyashi se contentera de me mépriser, comme d'habitude.

- Je pensais venir chez toi ce soir-là, mais Allen m'a invité. J'aurais dû refuser, elle serait toujours en vie.

Je rêve. Le Baka Usagi culpabilise parce que_ j'ai _tué quelqu'un. Il est vraiment con.

- Non, ça aurait fait un cadavre de plus.

C'est vraiment bizarre de devoir rassurer Lavi dans cette situation. Totalement surréaliste.

- Tu déconnes là ? fait le roux avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- J'étais bourré, logiquement tu étais le suivant. Tu m'emmerdes, Baka Usagi.

Il sourit tristement. Génial, après avoir perdu Allen, je vais perdre mon meilleur ami. Enfin, on s'en fout. C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'eux, hein ?

- Tu sais, Al se sent coupable. Il pense qu'il aurait dû penser à inviter Lenalee aussi, pas seulement moi.

Je l'ai dévisagé un long moment. Lavi ne plaisante même pas. Putain, Allen doit m'en vouloir à mort... Non, ne pas penser à lui.

- Yuu, t'as toujours voulu jouer au gros dur. Regarde où tu en es, maintenant.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, crétin.

Lavi se lève, en colère. Ses poings sont serrés, comme si le borgne avait envie de me frapper. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me courir après avec Mugen pour me couper en tranches ? Arrête un peu, ça devient lourd ! explose Bookman Junior.

Le silence s'est installé. Il s'est calmé peu à peu en me fixant, avec le même regard-laser que son tuteur quand il examine quelqu'un. Finalement, il a rangé ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis, Yuu. Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. En fait, tu es juste un pauvre con qui finira sa vie en taule parce que tu as décidé que les autres méritent tous de crever.

Et il est parti sans se retourner.

- On était amis, Lavi. T'as raison. j'ai murmuré quand il a disparu.

Trop tard. Admettre ça maintenant ne fera revenir personne. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Mon jugement est passé, mais je n'y crois toujours pas. _Prison à perpétuité. _Ça n'a pas de sens. Je ne peux quand même pas rester toute ma vie en prison, si ? Non, c'est impossible. Totalement impossible. Quoique... Il m'avait prévenu. Lavi me l'avait bien dit, quand j'ai été arrêté.

«En fait, tu es juste un con qui finira sa vie en taule parce que tu as décidé que les autres méritent tous de crever»

Les flics étaient pressés de se débarrasser de moi et de rentrer chez eux. L'un d'eux doit fêter l'anniversaire de son fils, d'après ce que j'ai compris. On m'a pris pris Mugen et donné un genre d'uniforme quand je suis arrivé.

Une minuscule cellule, contenant à peine de quoi se laver et des lits en béton.

Manquait plus que ça, j'ai un colocataire. Un colocataire à peine plus vieux que moi, avec une cicatrice en travers du visage et des doigts cassés.

- T'es qui ? demande agressivement l'autre.

- Tch.

- C'est pas une réponse, ducon.

- Va te faire foutre.

Je suis en prison depuis une semaine et j'ai envie de me pendre. Gio', celui avec qui je partage ma cellule – et qui est nettement plus sympa depuis que je lui ai cassé la gueule le premier jour –, est tout à fait d'accord avec moi : lui aussi voudrait partir.

«Les pieds devant si y a pas d'autre solution, mais je dois partir. Sinon, je vais devenir cinglé»

J'ai encore mon cordon pour les cheveux, il est assez long pour que...

- Hé, Kanda, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? … Arrête ça, putain, tu vas pas te pendre quand même ! KANDA !

* * *

><p>C'est fini... J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête. Ne me demandez pas d'où vient l'idée de départ, il n'y en avait pas u_u.<p>

Review ?


End file.
